


Their Pregame Selves

by faith_in_u



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, pregame, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_in_u/pseuds/faith_in_u
Summary: The Neo World Program was supposed to erase the Remnants of Despairs' memories and revert them back to high schoolers. However, it had to work extra hard to retrieve Hajime's. What if it worked too hard, and erased all of his memories period? In other words, he didn't just revert back to a high schooler: he reverted back to his pregame self.Also on Wattpad under the user hiimaweeb11037.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. The Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime first wakes up on Jabberwock Island. How will he cope with this strange new world? More importantly, how long can he deal with Chiaki ignoring him?

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Those words. Those five words are what snapped the brown-haired boy into reality. Hajime Hinata slowly opened his eyes, confused and dazed. Standing over him was a man with white hair and a pale skin complexion. He recognized this dude. His memories began returning to him the second he saw this man's face.

There was a new tv show being made that needed characters. Lots of characters. They needed enough for three seasons, as they'd be filming them all at the same time. This company, Team Danganronpa, was acting like they knew this show would be successful. Kind of annoying.

It was a death game. Your memories would be erased and replaced. They wanted teenagers as the characters, as they were easier to work with. Hajime Hinata was one of those teenagers that signed up. Another was his childhood friend Chiaki Nanami.

Both were sick of the world. For different reasons, of course. Chiaki had a bad family life and felt that Hajime was the only one who cared about her. Hajime was sick of people ignoring him and making fun of him. He felt if he didn't end himself, he'd end others. 

Danganronpa came up at a perfect time for them. This way, they could both die with no memory of it. It sounded perfect. So, they were both casted for the second season. Them and fourteen others.

One of those kids was this white haired dude. Hajime remembered talking to him briefly. He apparently had a fatal illness, and he didn't know when he was going die. He just knew it was soon. Hajime felt bad when he heard that. His own reason for joining was selfish. This dude wanted to live, but couldn't. What was his name? It started with an N...

"N-Nagito!" Hajime lifted his head quickly.

"Ah, you still remember my name. That's good," he chuckled, putting his hands in his jacket's pockets. That was a cool jacket.

"Wait, where are we? Why am I sitting in some sand??" Hajime noticed his surroundings.

"You remember my name but not what Usami explained to us?" Nagito asked, a surprised expression on his face.

"Who the hell is Usami?"

Nagito blinked. "Did... did when you pass out, you lost part of your memory?"

Hajime stared at him in confusion.

"You don't even remember passing out. You poor thing. Yet, you remember everyone's names?"

Hajime did remember meeting everyone before they got ready to change into their new clothes and get their new memories. He was always good with names, despite not having many friends. 

"Yeah. I remember everyone. Except Usami, actually."

"Well, Usami is our teacher. She's a small white rabbit, oddly enough. But, anyway, we're on a school trip on this island. Everyone went exploring, and I was tasked to wait for you to wake up."

Wait a minute. White rabbit teacher? School trip? On an island? That was the plot of the second season; Hajime remembered looking at the island maps. Did an issue occur when they erased his memories? Cause it was clear he still had them. 

"Hajime, are you ok?" Nagito looked at him, worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. So, what now?"

"Well, I was wondering about your talent. Usami had appeared when you were about to explain yours, and you passed out then."

Hajime did remember being told they would have a talent. He also remembered everyone else's talents. But, for some reason, his wasn't coming to him.

"I... I don't know," Hajime held his head.

"You don't remember your talent either?"

"No matter what, I just can't. I know you're Luckster, and Chiaki is Gamer, and everyone else. But not my own."

"That is a problem," Nagito frowned. "Perhaps Usami will know. She's supposed to come back soon. She was waiting for you to wake up before we all swim."

"Oh, swim," Hajime looked at the water. Crystal clear ocean, it almost looked fake. Well, it was fake. Hajime sighed. He couldn't forget that this was a game world. The Neo World Program. 

Suddenly, the announcement went off. On the tv screen, a bunny appeared. "Everyone, please return to the beach! Hajime is awake, so we can swim together now!"

"Are you a good swimmer?" Nagito asked.

"That's a weird question. Yeah?"

"Just curious," he laughed.

Everyone else began walking over, excited to feel the ocean water. Hajime felt his face light up when he saw Chiaki. She had this aura that just made him happy. They all were given bathing suits and changed. As they returned to the beach, now ready, Hajime walked over to Chiaki. He was happy to just talk to her again. 

"Are you going to swim, Chiaki?" Hajime asked her.

"Huh? No, I'm just going to watch from the sand," she didn't look up from her handheld game. 

She sat down on the sand with a few of the others, who also seemed to refuse swimming as they hadn't changed. This included Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, and Sagi Nise. But, Sagi was going by Byakuya Togami. And he looked way different. Hajime wondered why he changed so much. 

Mahiru was taking pictures of everyone, which made Hajime uncomfortable. He also felt gross, a sick to his stomach feeling. It was Chiaki making him feel this way. That girl was always by his side, and would never not do anything without him. To have her ignoring him, the only person who cared, hurt. He felt like he was going to puke.

He stopped focusing on that the second he felt a splash of water hit his face. It was from Nagito.

"Ah, how unlucky. I was aiming for Kazuichi."

"Don't involve me in this!" Kazuichi began backing away.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Hajime glared.

"Ah!" Nagito laughed and began swimming away.

While it was real anger at first, Hajime actually began to enjoy himself. Something about Nagito was pulling him in. Perhaps it was because he was rarely treated nicely. And Nagito was being overly nice. 

"I'm so happy you all are getting along already! I can feel the love, love!" Usami smiled. 

Time flew by. Soon enough, the sun was setting. Everyone got out and began drying off. Teruteru had ran to the hotel to start dinner, which he insisted on making. Hajime looked at Chiaki. Still playing on that device...

"Man, I'm going to enjoy it here! I thought I was gonna hate it!" Kazuichi grinned.

"It's awesome being able to just relax and make friends instead of schoolwork!" Ibuki agreed.

"I'm excited to eat! Teruteru is the ultimate Chef, his food will be great!" Akane started for the Hotel.

"Don't eat any before I get a picture!" Mahiru ran after her.

"Nobody seems to care that you don't remember your talent," Peko suddenly said to Hajime.

"Why would they care?" Hajime asked.

"Your memory loss is just odd. That's all."

Hajime couldn't deny that. But, he couldn't explain it either. Nobody would believe him. Plus, he was busy thinking. Thinking about Chiaki. Thinking about the show.

After dinner, Hajime settled down in his cottage. The second he locked the door, Usami appeared inside.

"Oh. You can do that? Just appear?" Hajime blinked.

"This is a game, after all," she smiled sadly at him.

He was a little shocked to hear that. It was being hidden, that fact. Which meant that...

"You know I know," Hajime stared at her.

"The Neo World Program glitched, Hajime. They were having a hard time erasing some of your fake memories, and accidentally erased all of the fake memories. You are your pregame self again."

That confirmed his theory. But, it didn't answer all of his questions. "What about this being a murder game? Aren't we supposed to be killing each other?"

"You want that?" Usami gasped.

Hajime didn't respond.

"...honestly, I don't know. The script says Monokuma, the bear who starts the killing, was going to show up during the swim session. But he didn't. I know he's here, though. He must have a new plan now that the script has been broken."

"I assume I broke it, huh?" Hajime scoffed.

"Well, you are supposed to be the main character. Of course the plot would change if you changed."

Hajime went silent again.

"How about I host a party tomorrow? Tomorrow night, we can eat food and dance and get to know each other a little more. It will force Chiaki off her device."

He was going to say no, but that last part was tempting. This rabbit knew what would make him say yes.

"...alright."

"Great! Get a good nights sleep!"

The bunny left, leaving the boy alone. He sat in his bed and sighed, looking at himself. He looked older, about a year or so. The calendar backed him up, showing that it was about two years since he signed up for this show. He lost two years worth of memories. 

Hajime could not fathom that. It was so unbelievable that he fell asleep as he thought.

~

The next morning, Teruteru had made food again. It was quite delicious. Homemade waffles and syrup. Nagito gave him trouble, and ended up having a bagel instead. 

Usami showed up and suggested the same idea she gave Hajime last night. Everyone liked it, even Chiaki. Hell, even Fuyuhiko. He had been anti-friendship, yet thought it sounded alright.

"I'm thinking we can host it in that old building next door," Usami smiled.

"That's in awful condition, though. It's dusty and gross," Byakuya explained.

"I don't want to party with spiders!" Hiyoko whined.

"Then, we'll need to clean it up. Get it into a suitable condition. We wouldn't want anybody getting hurt," Chiaki suggested.

"I can't clean, as I'll be cooking for the party all day!" Teruteru yelled from the kitchen.

"I could do it, if no one wants to," Nagito smiled.

"Actually, I want to do it!" Akane stood up. "Coach Nekomaru and I! If we clean together, it'll go by fast!"

"That's the spirit, Akane! Let's go!" Nekomaru roared as they ran out of the kitchen.

"...that works too," Chiaki had briefly looked at them before returning to her game.

"Now that I'm free from cleaning duty, want to hang out?" Nagito asked.

"Uh, sure, yeah."

Hajime scarfed down the waffles and cleaned up his plate before following Nagito to his cottage. It was relatively the same as Hajime's. His had a fridge and desk in place of Hajime's shelf, however.

"Why are we hanging out in your cottage?" Hajime questioned, realizing how odd that was when they had a whole island to explore.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

That definitely wasn't creepy. "Ok, what is it?"

"Your amnesia is very... odd, to say the least. I was thinking about it last night. I couldn't make it leave my mind."

"You thought of me all last night..." Hajime stared at him as he the taller man sat on his bed. 

"Don't make it weird. Or do, if you want," Nagito chuckled, but it turned into a frown. "It's just, that, we had first learned we were on an island when we woke up. Then we introduced ourselves. Then Usami appeared, causing you to pass out."

"I don't get the point."

"You remembered our names. Which means you also should have remembered the island, too. But, you didn't. You were shocked to see we were on an island."

This dude... was way smarter than he seemed! Hajime felt himself tense up.

"I want to be your friend."

Hajime tensed up even more. That was a sentence he never heard before. He didn't expect to hear it from this guy.

"What are you-?" Hajime tried to speak.

"If we're going to be friends, I want to trust you. So, please, explain your memory loss."

He smiled. The dude was smiling now. Hajime was utterly confused by this man. However, he couldn't lie and say he didn't want to be friends. If Chiaki was going to ignore him, he needed someone. Someone to trust.

With that, Hajime spilled the truth. All of it. He left out his personal life, of course. He just explained their situation and how they got there. About how this was a tv show and they were in a virtual world to record. How this was a murder show that was seemingly facing technical difficulties. And why Nagito himself signed up. 

After Hajime finished explaining, he watched Nagito's face. It was unmoving. He couldn't tell what he was feeling. 

"I could die any day now, huh?" Nagito gave a laugh, confusing Hajime. "How unlucky I am."

"Could you not tell the others? I don't trust their reactions," Hajime sighed.

"Of course. It's just you and I that know?"

"And Usami. She doesn't count, though."

"Your last name is Hinata, right?"

"Huh? Er, yeah."

"Then it'll be the Komahina secret," Nagito stood up, smiling.

Hajime's face went pink. "D-Don't combine our last names! It sounds like we're a couple!"

Nagito laughed again. "Ok, alright. We should prepare ourselves for the party, then. It's at 7."

Time flew by. Before they knew it, the party had started. Teruteru had made a lot of dishes for everyone to eat. Ibuki was playing music as she ate, which was a funny scene to watch. Mahiru was taking pictures again and making sure to get everyone at least once. Chiaki was... well... she stood in a corner and just watched everyone.

Usami banned phones and game devices so everyone would talk and hang out. Hajime really thought it would work and force Chiaki to talk to him. And yet...

"I'm too tired to talk. Sorry, Hajime," Chiaki yawned. 

Nothing. She still refused. Hajime felt his patience start to dwindle. He never thought he could get angry at Chiaki. Then again, this girl wasn't the Chiaki he knew. Maybe he should just give up.

"Maybe you should just give up," Sonia whispered to Hajime.

"E-Eh?"

"I've tried myself, to talk to her, that is. She always says no or ignores me. You might just want to give up and hang out with the others. Like, I'm hanging out with Souda and Gundham!"

"You call Kazuichi by his last name?" Hajime chuckled a little.

"He likes it. But, anyway. You should hang out with Nagito. You two seem to get along well."

"...yeah. Yeah, I will."

With that, he waved to Sonia and walked over to Nagito. He was listening to Ibuki, drinking water. Odd, considering all the other drink options.

"No luck with gamer girl?" Nagito asked.

"No. Sonia gave me some advice, and I'm sticking to it."

"It must have been good advice. She's a princess, after all."

Hajime nodded, listening to Ibuki's music. It was heavy metal, an odd choice. Though, Hajime couldn't deny that her music was good. He liked heavy metal. 

The party, despite not being able to talk to Chiaki, was enjoyable. Hajime was able to talk to everyone else and got a feel for their personalities. He definitely didn't like some people, that was for sure. Nevertheless, he had fun eating and dancing and just being nice to others. They weren't acting like he didn't exist. He was one of them. He was... their friend.

The boy headed back to his cabin exhausted but happy. He wasn't sure the last time he did something like that and had that much fun. When his body hit the mattress, he felt like he could just fall asleep immediately. There was just one thing stopping him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The cartoonish voice startled him, making him fall out of his bed. He looked, seeing a bear figure on his shelf. He turned on the light, seeing the bear clearly.

It was a black and white bear. He recognized it immediately, for it was the show's mascot. The one that causes the killing game to begin. The one that didn't appear when he was supposed to.

"Monokuma," Hajime glared.

"Man, this is the first time I've first met someone and they knew me! Gosh, I feel famous," he put his stub hands to his face 

"What do you want? Why didn't you start the killing game?"

"I was trying to! But somebody interrupted my plans!" He pointed to Hajime.

"It's not my fault your shitty program messed up!"

"Not that! You hung out with Nagito all day!"

"...eh?"

"Stop hanging out with him, will ya? Hang out with your girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend. And she's the one refusing to hang out with me!"

Monokuma was silent for a minute. "If you want the murder to start, stop hanging out with Nagito. You joined this show because you wanted this, right?"

Monokuma disappeared, leaving Hajime with his thoughts. He wasn't wrong, he joined this show because he wanted to watch others and himself die, even if he didn't remember it. But, now, he made friends with these guys. He liked some of these people. Now, he had a new plan. A new idea he liked better.

Stop murder from happening. That was his new goal.


	2. Playing God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the power of knowing, everyone's lives are in Hajime's hands. He has to protect everyone, but he isn't exactly sure how. With Nagito by his side, he has the confidence to face the challenge head-on. Time to play God.

Teruteru had made a large pancake breakfast today. It definitely was a great start to the day. Usami showed up to also enjoy the food, despite being a robot.

"By the way, I opened up the next island for you all!" Usami announced.

"What's over there?" Mahiru asked. 

"Some fun stuff! A library, a bigger beach plus beach house, a diner, and more!"

That sounded like fun. The girls all began looking at each other, like they had a plan. Even Chiaki...?

"Hey, Nagito, want to hang out again?" Hajime asked. Monokuma said that a murder would occur if he avoided Nagito. So, the smart thing to do was ignore his advice.

"Sure," he smiled. "Before we head to the new island, want to grab a drink from my fridge? Usami stocked me up with some sodas."

That was random, considering they could just grab a drink from the fridge here in the hotel. Hajime knew Nagito's tricks now, and he probably wanted to talk with him alone again. 

"Yeah, do you have ramune?"

"Many flavors."

They finished their breakfast and went for the cottages. Once they entered, Hajime's theory was proved true.

"Why are you hanging out with me again?" Nagito asked.

Hajime opened the fridge, looking at the rainbow of sodas. "Why not?"

"There's fourteen other people. Even if you can't hang out with Chiaki, that's a bakers dozen. Do you like me that much?"

Hajime ignored that last comment, grabbing a raspberry flavored ramune. "Remember how I explained that there was a mascot for this show?"

"Did you find him?"

Hajime shut the fridge and placed the drink on his table to open it. "More like he found me. He also told me to not hang out with you."

"What?"

"Apparently hanging out with you stops murders. I don't understand the logic, but I don't care. Last night... was special. I don't want to loose anyone."

"That is odd logic. Does Monokuma think that if I'm left alone I will go stab someone?"

"I don't know."

Nagito thought. Then smiled. "You have a good heart, Hajime. Your hope is something I truly admire."

There he was, talking weird again. Hajime popped the marble and took a sip of the sugary beverage. It brought back some happy memories. He and Chiaki would buy these and sit on benches to people watch. Always on Monday afternoons. He felt himself smile. 

"Want to explore the central island first, actually? I haven't even been there yet," Nagito watched the drink fizz. 

"I think all that's there is a statue, but sure."

Nagito grabbed himself a cola and they headed across the bridge. Sure enough, the central island was boring. Just a statue with weird animals on it. But, there was something new. An arcade machine. Both boys were confused, walking over to it.

"Twilight Syndrome Murder Case?" Nagito questioned the title.

"This is a creepy looking game. Did Usami bring it?"

"No!"

They turned around to look at the voice. Usami had a frown on her face, looking at the machine. 

"It's not my doing! I would never summon something so weird!"

"Then is it Monokuma's?" Nagito took a step back.

"It must be," the rabbit cried. "Here I thought he just didn't show up!"

"If it's his doing, I don't want it. Has anyone else seen this, Usami?" Hajime asked.

"No, just us."

"Nagito, help me lift it."

Both boys put their drinks down and grabbed the machine. It was insanely heavy for an arcade machine. They carried it to the ocean and threw it in. It immediately sunk to the bottom. Good riddance.

"Doesn't that count as littering?" Nagito blinked.

"I guess not. The alarm didn't go off. Even if it did, I'd let you guys get away with it. It's like throwing a banana peel out the window. Sure, it's littering and not ok to do. But, it won't harm the environment and instead do it more good!"

"Weird analogy but I get what you mean," Hajime grabbed his drink, taking a sip.

"All the girls are at the beach, while the guys are in the diner. Teruteru is making sandwiches for lunch," Usami smiled and disappeared.

"Should we head over?" Nagito asked. "Or do you want to continue our date?"

"Will you quit it with the romantic talk?" Hajime looked away. "Let's go meet up with the other guys."

They headed over to the second island. Just like Usami said, all the guys were in the diner. Teruteru was making sandwiches, Kazuichi and Nekomaru were eating snacks, and the others were talking. 

"Ey, the lovebirds are here," Fuyuhiko snickered.

"You too?" Hajime groaned. 

"What took you guys so long?" Byakuya asked.

"We grabbed drinks and were at the central island. Usami told us about this," Komaeda sat down at the bar. 

Hajime decided to sit as well, next to Kazuichi in a booth. The pink-haired man grinned, snacking on what looked like dry ramen. But, it must have been some kind of chip.

"This diner is filled with a lot of snacks, surprising. Some even the supermarket doesn't have," Nekomaru explained. He was eating the same thing. 

Suddenly, Sonia ran into the room. She was soaking wet, water dripping off her wetsuit. Teruteru smiled as he saw her, grabbing a tray of sandwiches to hand to her.

"Thank you, Teruteru! You are too kind!"

She ran back out, both Teruteru and Kazuichi staring at her. Ew.

"Hey, Hajime," Kazuichi elbowed him. "Miss Sonia: smash or pass?"

"What??? Pass???"

"Jesus Christ, don't do it to him, too," Fuyuhiko groaned. "He asked as that for all the girls here!"

"And you all said pass, which means you're lying."

"There is the possibility some of us aren't into girls, you know," Nagito shook his head. 

"Or humans," Gundham was petting one of his hamsters.

"Fine then. Hajime. Smash or pass Gundham's hamsters!"

"That is not what I meant and you know it! Do you wish to burn in the fires of hell?!"

Fuyuhiko and Nagito began laughing as Kazuichi ran out of the diner in fear, Gundham following him.

"What... what did Gundham mean by not humans anyway?" Teruteru raised an eyebrow. 

"I have no idea," Nagito shrugged, not seeming to care.

"Hey, is Chiaki with the other girls?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah. She's been friendlier today. Maybe Usami talked to her," Byakuya looked out the window. 

"I wouldn't attempt going over there, though. The girls are heavily pushing their 'girls only' rule," Teruteru frowned.

"...I wasn't going to."

The rest of the day was calm. They all talked before dinner, which was an amazing stir fry. Teruteru really was amazing. If only he wasn't as big a pervert, he'd probably be the ideal man. 

Nagito offered to make tea for Hajime, which sounded nice. They went to his cottage, Hajime sitting on the bed.

"Well, we stopped a murder. That's pretty cool," Nagito smiled.

"YEAH THATS SUUUUUPER COOL. I BET YOU GUYS FEEL AWWWWWWWWWESOOOOOOOOOOOME."

The yelling shocked Nagito, causing him to almost drop the kettle. Hajime glared at the stupid bear.

"What now, Monokuma?"

"Stop stopping my murders! And also, stop hanging out! Maybe talk to your CHILDHOOD FRIEND!"

"What's wrong with me?" Nagito asked, slightly afraid of the bear.

"LITERALLY EVERYTHING."

"Well, that's just mean," Nagito frowned.

"GOOD. NOW STOP BEING GAY AND HANG OUT WITH YOUR FRIEND OR ELSE."

He disappeared, leaving the two alone again. Nagito shook his head and went back to heating up the water.

"Huh, he is as annoying as you made him sound," Nagito sighed.

"Now I'm mad..."

"Why?"

"I can't hang out with Chiaki. If he wants it, I can't. Even though she's been getting friendlier."

"I wonder why he wants you to hang out with her...." Nagito thought to himself.

"I need sleep," Hajime sighed, falling back on the bed.

He hadn't meant to, but he fell asleep right there. Before Nagito could even make his tea. He really was tired. 

~

When Hajime woke up, he hadn't fully realized where he was. When he saw Nagito grabbing a water, however, he remembered.

"Holy shit, I slept in your bed," Hajime jumped up.

Nagito looked at him and laughed. "Don't look so guilty, I didn't care. I slept on the couch. I'm way too weak to carry a sleeping person."

"That makes me feel betterish," Hajime sighed heavily.

"I think Monokuma can affect our bodies..." 

"What? I mean, that's not a crazy idea. But what makes you think that?"

"I feel gross. Like, feverish."

Hajime thought for a second. "Hey come over here and sit down."

Nagito did as he said. Hajime put a hand on his forehead. He felt dangerously hot!

"He's doing this on purpose, trying to make me not hang out with you," Hajime groaned. "You stay here, I'll get you breakfast. And some ice."

"Thank you, Hajime."

Hajime quickly ran to his cottage and changed before going to the cafe. It seemed a few others were missing.

"Where's Ibuki and Akane?" He asked as he put a bagel in the toaster.

"They've b-been acting weird. Ibuki was taking everything way too seriously and Akane wouldn't stop crying. Th-They both have a high fever, so I sent them to bed," Mikan said.

"Huh. Whatever it is, I think Nagito has it too."

"Here, h-have the medicine. It will help his fever," she handed him some medicine.

"Thanks, Mikan. You might want to stay home today, as well. Whatever this is, it could be really contagious."

"O-oh! That's smart. You too."

Hajime grabbed the bagel and a bag of ice and went back to Nagito's cottage. He was laying down, silent.

"Nagito? Are you good? I have breakfast. And medicine."

He turned to look at the plate. "Hm? A bagel. I hate bagels."

Hajime stopped in his tracks, incredibly confused. Bagels were his favorite food. Why would he say such an obvious lie?

"Then what do you what?" He asked, testing something.

"Waffles."

"Ok, whatever this disease you have is, it's making you an obvious liar."

"I'm not sick. I feel great."

"Nagito, eat the stupid bagel. You need food in your stomach to take these pills. Or else you'll get a stomach ache."

"No. Go away."

"Nagito. Eat the bagel," he frowned, walking closer.

"No."

"Fine. Then you aren't eating anything," he sighed, putting the plate down. He felt like a dad dealing with a stubborn child. "You can't have the medicine to make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry anyway. I don't need medicine. I feel fine."

Hajime sat on the bed, defeated. He knew he couldn't leave him. He'd probably harm himself somehow. Besides, it could be contagious.

"Go away," Nagito mumbled from the blanket over him.

"I'm not leaving, no matter what you say," Hajime looked at him.

"I hate you, I can't stand seeing your face."

"You're not even looking at me, your face in under a blanket."

"I haaaaate you."

Hajime sighed. But, then he went silent. If what he had was making him a liar... then what did he actually mean by 'I hate you'?

Nagito's breathing became rhythmic and steady. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Hajime was already bored, just sitting there. He was tempted to leave and hang out with some of the others but knew that was what Monokuma wanted. Plus, he could have whatever this disease was.

"Really?"

Hajime looked over at the voice, seeing Monokuma.

"Yes really. I'm not leaving him."

"He's gonna die, you know."

"What?!" Hajime glared. "Don't you even try to joke about that."

"I'm not lying. His symptoms are far worse than everyone else's. He can't even move. It's probably because he's already terminally ill."

"What DOES everyone have? What did you do to them?"

"I gave them different forms of the Despair Disease! You probably already guessed, but Nagito has the Lying Disease. Along with a bunch of despair-inducing symptoms. His are so bad your boyfriend might die!"

"First of all, don't say that so happily. Second, he's not my boyfriend."

"Are you suuuuuuure?"

"Yes."

"Are you suuuuuuure?"

"Does it look like we're dating?

"Yes, actually. You hang out alone together often. You even slept in his bed last night. That sounds like what boyfriends do."

Hajime glared. "He's still not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say."

He disappeared, the two alone once more. Hajime took out the medicine and gave it to Nagito the best he could. Even with nothing in his stomach, he knew Nagito needed it. He then went over to the chair and sat down. He drifted in and out of sleep, nothing else to do.

"Go awaaaaaaay," he heard Nagito say.

Guess he was awake now. Hajime was going to ignore him but remembered that was a lie. So he wanted him to come closer. He sighed and stood up, walking over to Nagito. "What."

Nagito didn't say anything else, so he just sat on the bed. The white-haired boy suddenly grabbed and squeezed his hand. Hajime didn't respond verbally, just squeezed back. Before he knew it, he fell asleep again.


	3. Facing The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nagito healthy again, it’s time to get back on track and stop Monokuma’s attempts at starting the killing game. However, the bear seems to be getting angrier. He’s willing to use dirty tactics, and even mess with the lives of the students. It’s about time Hajime faces the truth.

Hajime woke up lying next to Nagito. Their hands were still interlocked. Nagito was asleep still, but he looked better. His cheeks weren't flushed anymore, and he was smiling. 

Hajime lifted up and slightly shook the boy to wake him. He slowly blinked, then looked up at Hajime. 

"What happened..." he yawned, lifting up himself. 

"You don't remember?"

"No. You went to get me breakfast, I went to lay down, and that's it."

Hajime sighed. That might be for the best "Well, you seem to be better now. That's all that matters."

"What happened though?" he laughed a bit as Hajime stood up. "What did Monokuma do?"

"You and a few others got something called the Despair Disease. You kept making obvious lies. Monokuma said you were close to dying."

"Geez. What kind of lies?"

"Dumb ones. You hated bagels and liked waffles, you wanted me to leave even though we both know I can't do that, you hated me, stuff like that."

"Huh. Guess it really doesn't matter, like you said. Well, let's go get breakfast."

They changed and went to the hotel. Teruteru made omelets with varying ingredients. However, those aren't what stood out when they walked in. Hiyoko was pouting. She seemed really mad.

"What's wrong with Hiyoko?" Hajime went over to ask Byakuya, Nagito following. 

"Usami is unable to open the next island, the one that looks like a theme park of some sort. So, Hiyoko is throwing a tantrum."

"I am NOT!" She screamed.

"I think Usami doesn't want to... I bet a place like that is covered in ways to die," Nagito whispered to Hajime.

He was right. A theme park seemed like the perfect place to lay traps around. Though, he'd need confirmation from the rabbit.

"Hey, I'll go talk to Usami after breakfast. Maybe Nagito and I can find a way to get it open. Or at least a reason why she can't," Hajime walked over to Hiyoko. 

She sniffed and nodded, giving a silent 'thank you'. So she did have manners.

"You guys are the power duo. You're very reliable," Mahiru smiled.

"An Ultimate calling me reliable. It's a dream come true," Nagito smiled back. 

"Don't make it weird," she frowned, walking off.

They both ate and went to the central island to see the fourth island. The third island had opened yesterday, it seemed. But, this was their top priority. Usami was standing guard, a gate keeping anyone from going over the bridge. A small button was in the ground behind her. 

"Oh, Hajime and Nagito! Sorry, I'm unable to open the island."

"You don't need to lie to us. There's something over there, right?" Hajime asked. 

"Sigh, yeah. It's the Funhouse. If Monokuma is able to lure you in there, a murder will definitely occur. There's no food in there."

"Then we can tell Hiyoko that this island is actually unsafe and full of dangerous rides," Nagito nodded.

"Um, I can't help but question why you made Nagito your partner, Hajime," Usami gave the taller boy a nervous look

"You too? Seriously, what's wrong with me?" Nagito frowned. "Why do both of you robots-" 

"HAJIME!"

"Speaking of which," Nagito turned around.

Monokuma had appeared. Usami yelped and held her wand tightly.

"What now? And isn't it dangerous for you to be out in the open?" Hajime questioned. 

"I'm here to give you a choice. You either push Usami and press that button on the floor to open the island, or don't."

"I'm not going to do that. I believe Nagito is right when he says there is murder there. That Funhouse is your way to start a murder."

"If you don't, you'll regret it. I'll make you regret ever defying me."

"Monokuma, you can't!" Usami cried. They knew something Hajime and Nagito didn't, that was clear.

"Make your choice," he disappeared. 

"I'm not opening the island. I'm not gonna let these people die," Hajime looked at his hand, it tightening into a fist.

"Hajime..." Usami cried. "Maybe it IS better I erased your fake memories."

"Do you know what Monokuma means when he says we'll regret doing this?" Nagito asked.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell you. I physically just can't."

"It's fine. Let's go see Chiaki. I want to talk to her," Hajime looked at Nagito, who nodded.

Usami tighten her grip on the wand when he said her name, but Hajime ignored it. They went to the cottages and knocked on her door. She opened it, surprised to see them.

"Oh, Hajime and Nagito, come in."

They walked in and looked around. Her cottage was messy, with video games and consoles on the floor. Hajime wasn't focused on that, however. He was focused on speaking. 

"Chiaki. I'm gonna tell you something you might not believe, but it's true," Hajime started.

"Oh, we are telling her?" Nagito questioned.

"We need her if we're going to stop that bear."

"Well, shoot," she shrugged, ignoring the comments.

"You are my childhood friend."

The room was silent for a long time. She looked at him, confused. "No we aren't. I've never met you till now."

"No, we have these fake memories making us think that. Hajime doesn't," Nagito explained. 

They began explaining to her the fake memories and how this was just a tv show. They hoped after she knew this she could help them find a way to stop Monokuma. She was silent after the explanation, however.

"Your... only friend..." she said slowly.

"We can give you the night to think over it. You can ask us any questions, too," Hajime gave a smile.

"Then why have we barely talked?" She looked at him. She wasn't smiling. She looked angry. 

Hajime didn't want that question. How could he just say 'because if I did people would die'? She wouldn't understand. Well, maybe she would. He had to at least try, right?

"It's hard to explain, I-"

"Nevermind. Just... let me sleep it over."

So much for at least trying to explain. "Ok... I'll be with Nagito if you want anything."

"For someone who apparently cares about me a lot, you sure hang out with Nagito a lot," she muttered. 

They were silent as they left. As soon as they walked into Nagito's cottage, Hajime fell onto the bed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean?" Nagito asked.

"She's angry, I can tell. If I'm her friend, why haven't I spent time with her? She couldn't understand our situation. Not like she even gave me the chance to explain it..."

"Once she sleeps over it, I'm sure it will be fine."

"I don't want her to get hurt, Nagito."

"She won't, we stopped the murder today."

"...I have a really bad feeling," He sat up, looking at Nagito.

"It'll be fine."

"You keep saying that," Hajime groaned, looking back down at the bed. 

"Because I know it will be fine."

"How could you possibly know that..."

"Because we've been doing everything Monokuma doesn't want. And as far as I can tell, he can't harm us. He would've by now if he could."

Hajime sighed, rubbing his eyes. Nagito sat down next to him, and hugged him. "You just gotta be hopeful."

Hajime was silent, a little tense from the sudden hug. He eventually relaxed, even though it was still a weird feeling. 

"...I guess."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Nagito let go of Hajime and went to open it. It was Byakuya.

"Nagito, you may be in danger," he frowned, handing him a paper.

Nagito took it and read it to himself, then nodded. "Thank you."

He shut the door and came back to Hajime, sitting next to him again. 

"What? Why are you in danger? What's the paper say?" Hajime asked quickly.

Nagito handed him the note. 'Byakuya, I hope you're confident in your protection skills. Someone will die tomorrow. Nagito will die tomorrow.' It wasn't signed, and the note was clearly typed. But, there wasn't a printer in this place. Was there?

"Nagito..." Hajime frowned. The availability of a printer wasn't his issue with the note. It was Nagito's safety. 

"I think this is what Monokuma meant," he said, way too happy for a death threat.

"Nagito..." Hajime looked at him, clearly upset. 

"It will be fine. This can't be real, anyway. Monokuma is trying to make me scared. I won't let him do that."

"I wish my brain worked like yours..." Hajime laid down on the bed.

Nagito simply laughed, standing up to make himself some tea. Meanwhile, Hajime closed his eyes. He really needed sleep. As he drifted off, he made a plan for tomorrow. Stay with Nagito and go find Chiaki. They needed to explain the situation better. But, more importantly, Nagito couldn't be alone. Ever.

He wouldn't let Nagito die.

~

After breakfast, they went to talk to Chiaki. They couldn't find her in her cottage, however. She didn't show up for breakfast, either. 

"Where is she?" Hajime asked, getting nervous.

"I thought I saw her heading to the second island," Sonia bumped into them. "She looked upset."

"Thank you, Sonia. Come on, let's go," Hajime ran. 

They arrived at the second island and explored each part. They eventually went into the beach house, which was very pastel and quiet. Neither had been in there yet.

"It's nice in here," Nagito smiled. 

"It is, actually," Hajime nodded. He decided to take a second to relax, breathing in and out. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hajime saw Nagito turn around quickly. Confused, Hajime turned around as well.

Nagito was holding the blade of a knife that had almost stabbed him. On the other end of the knife was-

"Chiaki?" Hajime blinked.

"So it wasn't Monokuma who wrote the note. It was you," Nagito glared. He let go of the knife and pushed her away before she could do anything. His hand was clearly bleeding, but he didn't seem to care.

"What the hell, Chiaki?!" Hajime yelled, realizing what was happening. 

She didn't answer. Hajime noticed her eyes looked...drained. She looked almost dead. She didn't speak, but instead charged at Nagito. He pivoted quickly before grabbing her hand and head and pushing her to the floor. Just then, Hajime swore he saw her glitch for a second. Was the Neo World Program having difficulties? Or...?

"Answer our questions. What was this about? Why kill me?" Nagito frowned. 

She said nothing. Monokuma appeared and answered instead, to their surprise. "Because you are supposed to die."

"Huh?" Hajime looked at him.

"Chiaki is supposed to kill Nagito. I had the order of how everyone died. The fifth death was supposed to be Nagito. And Nagito was supposed to make Chiaki kill him by tricking her. However, you, Hajime, would not stop hanging out with Nagito. He had no chance to make her do it. So I made her."

"What did you do to my friend?!" Hajime yelled. This must've been what Monokuma meant when he said he'd do something Hajime would regret. 

"Me? I did nothing. All of this is your fault."

"How?!"

"As you know, you forgot the first part of the show. The reality tv show part. In that part of the show, you and Chiaki become friends. But, you end up falling into despair due to somebody's actions. And, in that despair, you kill Chiaki."

Hajime didn't understand what he said at first. "Wh-what?"

"Hajime, ignore him. He's doing this on purpose," Nagito was struggling with Chiaki, as she was trying to escape.

"I may be doing this on purpose, but I'm not lying. You killed Chiaki and she begged you to save her. You didn't. Some friend, huh? I still have the footage, if you want to see."

"Hajime, ignore him!" Nagito yelled.

Nagito's words wouldn't stop Hajime's reponse when Monokuma played the images of Chiaki's death in his head. He saw himself standing over Chiaki, who covered in blood. She was struggling on the floor, reaching for Hajime to help her. He did nothing as she slowly bled out. And died. 

"This Chiaki is a robot. An AI. A fake. She listens to whatever I tell her. And that's because the real Chiaki is dead, murdered by you, as you saw," Monokuma began laughing. 

"I..." Hajime fell to his knees, unable to comprehend it. He killed his best friend. His only friend for a long time. The only person he trusted. All because he signed up for this stupid tv show. All because he wanted to die, then. But now, he didn't. He had hope. Yet, it was stripped from him so easily. That sweet hope was taken and replaced with a bitter despair.

"You," Nagito glared at Monokuma. He took the knife from Chiaki before running at and slashing at Monokuma. The bear dodged, of course.

"Attacking your headmaster is quite rude, you know. But, whatever. I've done all I could."

He snapped his fingers, causing him and Chiaki to disappear. Nagito caught his breath, silently cursing. He then dropped the knife and turned around.

"Hajime?" Nagito looked at him. He was on his knees still, shaking. Whatever that bear had shown him... it wasn't good. Nagito walked over to the boy and bent down to hug his head. He wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. He wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"Hajime! Nagito! Are you ok?! I saw Chiaki walk in with a knife from the cameras! I ran as fast as I-!" Usami ran in. She stopped talking when saw them, and knew what had happened. "...I was too late..."

"Yeah," Nagito sighed, not looking at her.

"...I'm a pretty bad teacher," Usami frowned. "Chiaki was with me. I don't know how Monokuma gained control over her actions. I don't know where they are now, either. I'm sorry. I should've told you about Chiaki, but I wasn't allowed to."

"It's not entirely your fault," Nagito let go of Hajime's head. He put the knife in his pocket and picked up Hajime bridal style. 

"Huh? I thought you were too weak to be able to lift him up," Usami blinked.

"I'm, uh, feeling stronger today."

Usami didn't question it, leaving Hajime in Nagito's care. It was clear to her now that this man was actually trustworthy. Contrary to how he was supposed to act. Friendship could do that much, it seemed. Nagito carried Hajime to his cottage, putting him on the bed. He grabbed a water from the fridge to give to Hajime, sitting next to him.

"Chiaki..." Hajime cried, not taking the water.

"Despair doesn't suit you," Nagito frowned, wiping his tears. He started to stand up but Hajime stopped him. He grabbed his arm weakly.

"Wait, please, stay," Hajime frowned, desperation in his voice.

Nagito sat back down. Hajime placed his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "Please don't leave."

Nagito rubbed the back of Hajime's head. He closed his eyes as he shushed him. "I won't. I won't."

They didn't know when or how, but they both soon fell asleep.


	4. Dealing With Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next day. After Hajime learned the horrifying truth about Chiaki and himself. How do you cope with such terrible and sudden news? You don’t cope alone, that’s for sure.

Nagito woke up looking at the ceiling. It was an odd sight to wake up to, considering he usually slept on his side. He went to rub his eyes, but something was stopping his left hand from moving.

He looked to his left, only to see Hajime. He was still asleep, hugging his arm. That explained why he couldn't move.

Hajime looked so peaceful. His chest moved up and down rhythmically as he dreamed. Nagito couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Whatever it was, he was safe; he was full of hope. Realizing that made Nagito not want to wake him up. 

The pale boy attempted to move his arm out from under Hajime. It seemed to be an impossible task, though. Hajime was clinging to him for dear life. Like, if he let go, he'd die. Nagito sighed. He would have to wake him up.

"Hajime," he said gently, wiggling his captured arm.

Hajime made a noise and moved slightly, flickering his eyes open. Nagito smiled at him. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Hajime didn't respond, though he did let go of Nagito's arm. The taller boy sat up and stretched. His right hand still had a mark on it from the cut. It looked like it would scar. Odd how realistic this game world was. 

Hajime didn't get up. He actually cuddled up more into the blanket. Nagito blinked, looking at the boy. He was a little confused. No, a lot confused.

"Hajime, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be heading to your cottage to change?"

He didn't respond, burying his face in the blanket as well.

"Hajime?"

"I don't want to get up. I can't get up. I just can't."

Nagito realized it now: Hajime's despair didn't just evaporate with sleep. Because that's just not how these things worked. That's not how life worked. He was still stuck in this despair-induced state that he fell asleep in. He was grieving for Chiaki. It was something Nagito could relate to, but not enough to help him. He didn't know how to help a grieving person. How do you help someone in a cloud of thick despair?

"Stay here, Hajime. I'll go get you breakfast."

Hajime said nothing as Nagito showered, changed, and headed to the hotel. Everyone else was there, eating what looked like homemade donuts. Hiyoko immediately ran up to Nagito in anger.

"You liar! You and Hajime said you would open up the fourth island! It's still closed!!!" She hit him in the leg. It didn't hurt, like, at all.

"Oh, we never came back to tell you, huh? We got distracted. All the rides are old and could break down at any moment. Usami said it was unsafe."

"That makes c-complete sense, then," Mikan nodded.

"Shut up, pig face! I didn't ask for your thoughts!"

"Eee! I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Where is Chiaki and Hajime?" Peko looked around. "Chiaki didn't show up yesterday, either."

"And Hajime is always with you. You follow him like a dog. Why are you alone?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow.

"If I recall, you were looking for Chiaki yesterday, correct?" Sonia asked.

Nagito didn't know how to answer. Hajime was usually the leader. Now he had to take control. He didn't know what to say that would make sense. He should've prepared for this.

"Everyone, don't worry!"

Usami appeared, saving Nagito.

"What do you mean 'don't worry'?" Gundham looked at the robot.

"Chiaki is fine. Hajime, Nagito, and her were at the second island beach yesterday! She hit her head on a rock and fell into a coma, it seemed. She's resting in her room where I'm keeping constant surveillance on her!"

Wow. For a bunny all about friendship and trust, she sure was a good liar.

"That's right. I didn't want to worry you all. But, I guess I can't hide it," Nagito sighed, playing along.

"Poor Chiaki! You sure she's ok?" Mahiru frowned.

"She's a-ok, and should wake soon!"

"Then, what about Hajime?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, I don't know why he isn't here," Usami looked around, realizing that for herself.

Everyone looked back at Nagito. Whelp, time for him to add to the lie. "Hajime just wasn't feeling good. He wanted me to grab his breakfast."

Everyone seemed ok with the answer. They talked amongst themselves about Chiaki, hoping she was ok. Nagito got himself a bagel and Hajime a donut with orange juice.

He began to leave, until he suddenly saw Kazuichi start towards him. He was holding some kind of tan square covered in plastic wrap. There were two chunks.

"Here. Ibuki and I made these candies yesterday. Maybe it will make Hajime feel better."

Nagito smiled, taking the two pieces of candy. "You are very kind, Kazuichi."

He grinned, waving off Nagito. The boy returned to his cottage, Hajime still buried under the blanket. He placed all the food down on the table and stored the candy in the fridge. It was like they swapped places. Now, Nagito was caring for an unwell Hajime. 

"I suggest eating the donut now, Hajime. It's warm, still."

"I can't get up," he mumbled. 

"You don't need to get up, silly," he handed him the donut, a paper towel underneath it.

Hajime was shocked. He was going to let him eat in his bed? A sugary, sticky treat like this? It was a glazed donut. It did look really good. 

Hajime got over the fear of eating in the bed. He munched on the treat. And, boy, was it delicious. He couldn't believe Nagito was eating a bagel instead. 

He finished it rather quickly, making sure to get the sugar off his fingers with the paper towel. He placed it on the bedside table, watching Nagito sip his tea. When did he make tea? Was it always with him? Or was Hajime just losing track of time?

"I'm sorry, Hajime."

"...for what?"

"I have no idea how to help you," he put the drink down and sat on the bed, looking at Hajime. "I've never helped a grieving person before. I was always that grieving person. And I never got help. But, I guess I can assume what you need. Because I know what I wanted back then. And it was someone to just be there. So, I'm going to stay with you. Stay with you until you're ready to go back out and face the world."

"Nagito?"

"I'm so sorry that Chiaki died, Hajime."

They were both silent, staring at each other. Hajime looked at Nagito's eyes. They were soft and friendly, no sign of malice at all. He truly looked like he wanted to help Hajime. Only one other person had ever looked at him that way. 

Before he knew it, Hajime was bawling his eyes out as he held Nagito's hands. Their fingers were interlocked. Hajime was squeezing so hard he thought he would break Nagito's thin hands. 

"Sh-she wanted to be a surgeon," Hajime said thru cries. 

"That is quite the ambitious goal. A selfless one, at that," Nagito smiled.

"She wanted to help people. She always did. I envied her power to forgive. She was an amazing person. So amazing. God, why did she have to die?!"

'Because sometimes you need death. Once you overcome it, you'll feel an amazing hope afterward!' That's what Nagito wanted to say. But, Hajime probably wouldn't have taken it too kindly. He had to say something, though.

"I don't know, Hajime," is all he could think of.

"It's my fault. I-I killed her. I killed her! I killed my best friend! My only friend for the majority of my life!"

"No."

"Huh?" Hajime looked at Nagito.

"You didn't kill your friend, Hajime. Fake Hajime killed Chiaki. Her death was not your fault. It was the people who made this show's fault. Don’t blame yourself for this show’s wrongdoings.”

Something about Nagito's words made something click in his mind. He managed to smile, and wrapped his arms around Nagito. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Nagito."

Before he could respond, he heard a poof behind him. Following that poof was a familiar female voice.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Usami looked at them, a little confused.

Hajime let Nagito go in shock, not expecting her to be there.

"Usami, I meant to thank you. Your lie was very believable. Creative story about Chiaki in a coma, by the way!"

"Eh? Story? No, I was being real. I only lied about the beginning to give you guys an alibi."

Nagito blinked, confused. Hajime was way more confused, however. "Wait, what do you mean?! The robot Chiaki is in a coma?!"

"Yeah! I found her on the beach. She was clearly alive, but just wouldn't wake up. She's in her cottage. It's locked, however. I don't know if she's still under Monokuma's rule or not. I just can't trust her anymore."

"Why is she here?! Why make a robot Chiaki?!" Hajime yelled.

"Eek! Don't get angry!!! It was all plot reasons! She was supposed to be your partner when it comes to investigations and such! She's the one that keeps you guys in high spirits! Obviously, the original script has been torn to shreds by this point."

"I think Usami had good intentions making a fake Chiaki for this game world," Nagito put a hand on Hajime's back. 

Hajime breathed heavily, calming himself. "Why did I kill Chiaki? Was it really just despair?"

"It was manipulation. That's all I know. You weren't entirely in control."

Hajime sighed, laying back down. Nagito then looked at Usami. "What did you come here to say initially?"

"Oh, right. Apparently, Team Danganronpa is completely unsure what to do. Obviously, this season is wrecked. If they decided to end it, you guys will be freed from this virtual world and return to the real one."

"Do you know when?" Hajime asked.

"No. They're debating on it now."

With that, Usami disappeared. Nagito looked down at Hajime. 

"I want to go home. So. Badly," Hajime sniffed.

"Didn't you hate your life back home?"

"I just don't want to be on these fake islands anymore."

Nagito chuckled. "You hate me that much. Understandable."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Nagito," Hajime groaned.

Nagito chuckled again, putting his left hand on Hajime's right cheek. He gently rubbed it, causing a ticklish sensation. Hajime closed his eyes.

"You're really staying with me the whole day. Why?" Hajime asked.

"I care about you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. This isn't something a normal friend would do."

"And I'm no ordinary friend."

"That's certainly true."

The rest of the day was boring to an outside prospective. Nagito stayed with Hajime the whole day, mindlessly talking about stupid subjects. They also ate the candy Kazuichi and Ibuki made, which was a butterscotch soft candy. It had the consistency of fudge, but also caramel. It was super good, and totally bad for their digestive system. They wanted more.

By the time the sun went down, both were tired. Even though they basically hadn't left the cottage. Nagito went to get food, and Hajime had gone to the bathroom. Other than that, they stayed in bed all day. Sometimes, you needed a day like that. A lazy day. A day to cry and just get all your emotions out. It felt good.

"It's gonna be a while before I'm fully ok again," Hajime started. "But, I think I'm ready to go out tomorrow. And face the world."

Nagito smiled at him. "Your hope is beautiful."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm beautiful? I don't understand what you mean when you say something as vague as that. If so, huge lie."

"You don't find yourself beautiful?"

"No. I'm just an average dude. And you have no place to talk, you call yourself trash."

Nagito laughed. "You're right. But, I'm being honest. You are very handsome."

Nagito's tone had changed. And he was looking at him different, too. Hajime felt his heart pound heavy in his chest. 

"What are you trying to say?" Hajime looked him in the eyes. 

Nagito didn't exactly know how to express it verbally. So, he didn't. He pressed his lips against Hajime's. The kiss was quick, just to explain what Nagito meant. He backed off right after to see Hajime’s reaction.

Hajime was stunned. He didn't know what to say or how to react or anything. The lack of a reaction made Nagito nervous.

"Maybe now was a bad time. With you still upset and all. You-"

Nagito was interrupted by Hajime hugging him, burying his face in Nagito's chest. "Shut up."

The taller boy laughed, hugging Hajime back. "Alright then."

They both didn't really understand what happened and why. It was just something that... happened. As they drifted off to sleep, they both had the same thought.

They were a couple now.


	5. Friends New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hajime and Nagito now dating, it’s about time for a celebration. What’s better than bonding with your new friends? Bonding with old ones, that’s what.

"Fuyuhiko! You now owe me ten-thousand yen!"

"Like hell I do!"

That definitely wasn't the reaction Hajime was expecting. It was morning, and everyone was glad to see the boy better. He also had told everyone that Nagito and him were now a couple. Now, Hiyoko was begging Fuyuhiko for money?

"Hang on a second, did you bet on us dating?" Nagito asked.

"Of course, idiot! You ONLY hang out with each other! It was obvious to me. Boss baby over here thought otherwise and now owes me ¥10,000!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not giving you anything!"

"Don't fight, please. That's no way to celebrate two of our friends coming together!" Sonia huffed.

"Speaking of celebrate, we should have another party! A better one, this time. A sleepover!" Ibuki clapped her hands.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! You'll definitely spread the love with that!" Usami appeared, grinning.

"Any updates on Chiaki?" Sonia asked. "I'm concerned for her..."

"She's still sleeping. Her health is fine, though."

"Can we really have a party without Chiaki? One of us missing will just be off," Peko stated.

She wasn't wrong. It would be weird to hang out as a group with someone missing. Especially for the girls, who had gotten close to her. Would it just be better to wait? Then again, would she ever wake up?

"I say we just do it. Chiaki wouldn't want us to wait for her," Byakuya stood up.

"I agree," Mahiru nodded.

"Uh, question. Where d-do we host this sleepover? The old building has holes in the floorboards, it m-might not be safe," Mikan explained.

"Nekomaru and I can get it ready again! We can get a large carpet to fit the whole area!" Akane grinned.

"We can set up sleeping bags for everyone, too! And games and such!" Nekomaru agreed.

"I'll make dinner, of course! Oh, and a dessert!" Teruteru began writing something down.

"I'm so happy this trip has been going well," Usami left, smiling.

Everyone finished their breakfasts and went off on their own. Nagito had followed Hajime, who went to Chiaki's cottage. It was locked, just like Usami said.

"You want to see her, huh?" Nagito put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I really do."

Suddenly, the door had opened. Usami was inside, looking up at the two boys. She moved out of the way to let them in.

"I didn't think you'd actually let us see her. Since you aren't letting the others in," Nagito questioned the rabbit.

"You two are different and you know that. I'll let you have some alone time."

She left, and Hajime looked at Chiaki. She was under the blanket, her arms laying on her stomach above. Her face was blank and pale. She really did look dead. The only thing proving she wasn't was her breath. 

Hajime walked over to her and held her hand. It was soft and warm, just like he remembered. He quietly chuckled. But this situation wasn't funny. He wasn't sure why he laughed.

"Did Chiaki play video games in real life?" Nagito asked, looking at her messy room.

"Yeah, actually. There was an arcade near her house we would go to. She was a pro at Dr. Mario, funny enough."

"Oh, isn't that similar to Tetris? That's cool," Nagito smiled.

"I wonder if this Chiaki played Dr. Mario," he rubbed her hand.

"Doesn't look like it. All her games are littered on the ground and I don't see any Mario games. Or Tetris..."

Hajime sighed, letting go of her hand. "I think there were drugs in the butterscotch candy. I really want some. Irrationally bad."

Nagito laughed. "Kazuichi and Ibuki made it together, so maybe."

"Let's go see if they have any left."

They left the cottage, going to find the two. Surprisingly, they were together in the hotel. Mikan and Gundham were with them.

"Heyo, Hajime! Nagito! How's it hanging!" Ibuki grinned as they walked through the door.

"It's going good, I guess. I'm just excited for the party," Hajime answered as he and Nagito walked over to them.

What do you know, they were in the process of making the candy. Kazuichi was stirring a large pot of what looked like caramel. He then started pouring it into a pan.

"Funny, we were just craving some of that," Nagito watched it drizzle down. 

"S-same! That's why they decided to m-make some for the party," Mikan nodded.

"I had reason to believe they used the purest of angel dust. How else would it become so addictive? And it seems they did. A whole cup of it," Gundham shook his head.

"Wh-when did they put cocaine in the candy?!" Mikan yelped.

"Dude, chillax. That was sugar. It's legal crack," Ibuki winked as she licked some brown sugar off her finger.

Mikan let out a heavy sigh. Hajime and Nagito sat down at one of tables to watch them begin making a second patch. They already had another pan and set of ingredients set up. Sugar, brown sugar, corn syrup, butter. Those were just a few of the ingredients. Yup, their insides were fucked.

"Wait, so, I have a question for you two. Now that you're dating," Kazuichi started.

"Uh, sure. Ask away," Nagito shrugged. 

"Who's the bottom?"

Hajime was incredibly surprised by this question, and didn't answer fast enough. 

"Oh, Hajime, of course," Nagito smiled.

"I-er-wha-eh-excuse me?!" Hajime glared at him.

Both Kazuichi and Ibuki started laughing hysterically. They did their best to focus on not burning the candy. Mikan ran over to do that job, not trusting them.

"I am not!" Hajime crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Nagito chuckled.

"You are not a top."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"Don't just repeat yourself!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Hajime sighed. The two were still laughing, not helping the situation. Hajime then remembered that Nekomaru and Akane were going to plan party games. He suddenly was dreading the party.

Too bad time flew by. It was 8 before they even knew it. Everyone arrived at the building bringing food. Teruteru made a delicious batch of burgers for everyone, as well as a s'mores cake. 

Of course, the butterscotch candy was placed on the food table as well. There was also chips, cookies, brownies, and lots of pocky. Nagito brought sodas from his room for everyone. It was a spread. 

Akane and Nekomaru's party games were much calmer than Hajime thought. He was thankful all they came up with was Monopoly and Red Light Green Light.

"Who put the exercise freaks in charge of party games?" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"I'll beat up a baby," Akane punched her hand.

Before Fuyuhiko could comment, Sonia stood up. "May I choose a game? It's a game I've always read about and have always wanted to play!"

"Of course, Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi grinned.

"What is it?" Peko asked.

"King's Game!"

Oh. Oh no. Oh, God, no.

"Isn't that game better played, you know, drunk?" Hiyoko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we can have fun with it! How do we play?" Mahiru smiled.

"So, we have 15 sticks. One has a red mark, and the rest are numbered. Everyone gets a stick randomly. You keep your number secret, and whoever has the red mark is King! They can make someone do whatever they want, but can't say names. Only numbers."

"Oh, hell yeah. That's my kind of party game," Fuyuhiko grinned.

"I'll get some chopsticks, then!" Teruteru ran to the kitchen. 

He returned shortly, holding 15 sticks and a sharpie. He wrote on the bottom of each. Lastly, he marked the final one with a red stripe. The now marked chopsticks were thrown into a cup. 

"Let round one begin!" Sonia grinned.

Everyone grabbed a stick, making sure to hide their numbers. Hajime had 7. Huh.

"Wow. I'm surprised. I'm King," Peko showed her stick.

"Congrats Peko! Now, make your choice!" Sonia smiled.

"I'm not sure what to do. Is it like making someone do a dare without knowing who?"

"Basically," Kazuichi nodded.

"Well, ok. I say 1 gets to eat the last brownie. We were arguing about that earlier."

"Aw, Peko. You're so nice!" Ibuki put her stick back in the cup.

"I wanted to see someone get punched," Hiyoko whined.

"I'm 1," Byakuya nodded, walking over to the table to eat the brownie.

"Makes sense. He made them," Teruteru shrugged.

Everyone put their sticks back in the cup, Sonia shaking it to mix it up.

"Alright, round 2!" Sonia held out the cup.

Hajime barely looked at his 4 before hearing evil laughs from the spoiled brat herself.

"I'm King! I'm King!" Hiyoko repeated in a sing-song voice.

"I'm a little scared now," Ibuki looked at her.

"Ooo, I could do some fun things! I can do anything, right?"

"Yeah," Sonia gulped.

"Eh, I'll be nice. For now. I just wanna spice things up. 4 and 10! Switch clothes!"

Hajime was shocked to hear his number, his face making it obvious he was 4. He was even more shocked when he saw who was 10.

"How unfortunate. Well, maybe not. Maybe I'll look good in a tie!" Sonia smiled.

"Wow. Lucky Hajime," Kazuichi said.

"I-I'm not lucky for this!" He glared.

Both went to the bathroom and office, switching their clothes. Unsurprisingly, Sonia looked not half bad in Hajime's shirt and tie. She even put her hair in tight space buns to make her hair appear shorter. Of course the Ultimate Princess looked pretty in anything.

Then there was Hajime. Sad, sad Hajime. He didn't look bad, of course. If he got more into it like Sonia, he'd probably look better. He officially didn't like how breathy dresses and skirts were. Hiyoko's laughing didn't help his embarrassment.

"I'll get her back for you," Nagito whispered. 

"Eh? How?"

"Just watch," he winked before returning his stick to the cup.

Hajime was confused, but shrugged it off as they continued.

"Round 3!" Sonia shook the cup.

Hajime was 12 now. The King announced themselves slower this time.

"I'm King," Nagito smiled.

"You'd think the Luckster would've gotten King sooner than later," Akane twirled her stick.

"13, 14. Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"What?!"

The two yells were loud, coming from the shortest of the group. Both Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko stood up, ready to fight him.

"I think his luck is working now," Nekomaru grinned.

"What can I say? Don't mess with my boyfriend."

Hajime couldn't help but grin as Nekomaru had to force both of them into the office and lock it. They both still had their sticks, but since they were the last sticks, they could continue the game.

"Round 4!" Sonia giggled. "This is fun."

Hajime was 4 again. He gulped, hoping not to get unlucky.

"O-oh! I'm King," Mikan held up her stick.

"Oh ho ho! What are you gonna do?" Teruteru grinned.

"I-um... how about 5... d-does my hair?"

"Ibuki has 5! Ibuki has 5! I'll make your hair gorgeous!" She giggled. 

Ibuki ran over and braided her hair. It didn't look easy, considering how badly cut Mikan's hair was. It ended up looking very nice, and Mikan heavily thanked her.

"Round 5!"

Hajime didn't get to look at his stick this time. Kazuichi had already held up his red-striped stick.

"2 has to sit on my lap! Is it you, Miss Sonia?!"

"No, sorry. I'm 10."

"It's me..." Teruteru blinked.

The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh. With both of them thirsting after Sonia, it was only karma that this had to happen. As soon as Teruteru sat on him, Nekomaru ran over to let Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko free.

They both were angry and red, but laughed with everyone after seeing the sight of Teruteru sitting on Kazuichi.

"Round 6! Let's not just assume people's numbers this time..."

Hajime looked at his stick. There wasn't a number, but a single red stripe.

"Oh, I'm King."

"Huh. Now what's Hajime gonna do?" Ibuki tapped her chin. "I wonder, I wonder."

He wasn't really sure, either. What should he do? Be mean or nice? Or attempt to get a better change of clothes?

"Um, I guess 3 and 9 could swap clothes. I don't really have an other ideas," Hajime scratched his neck.

"Oh, I'm 3," Mahiru tensed up.

"I'm 9," Akane smiled.

The red-head gave a sigh of relief as they headed for the bathroom. "Thank God, I was worried."

Both girls pulled off their outfits well. Mahiru kept her camera, and had to button up the shirt a lot. Meanwhile, Akane was loving the longer skirt and tie. 

"Round 7!"

This was another case of Hajime not getting to look at his stick. Nekomaru roared with a laugh, shocking him. Yet, that did signify that he was the King.

"13! I'm going to throw you!" He yelled.

"What?!" Byakuya yelled.

It was too late to stop him. Nekomaru sprinted over and grabbed the man's arm. He threw him into his back, slamming him into the padded floor. Everyone was silent with shock over what had just happened.

"I'm fine," Byakuya grumbled. "I'm more angry than in pain."

"Hell yeah!" Nekomaru laughed. "That's the spirit!"

"Round 8! But, uh, no more throwing people please!"

Hajime was 7 this time. By the look on Gundham's face, he was the King.

"Well, I think we've been quite tame so far. This is a sleepover, we should be more risky!" He announced.

"Is that a challenge?" Hiyoko smirked.

"Perhaps. Now then, Satan himself suggests that 7 and 11 go-!"

Gundham was interrupted by Usami running in. He wasn't pleased to see her. Neither was Hiyoko.

"I thought I banned you from this event!" She glared.

"This is important! It's Chiaki!"

She had everyone's attention now. They were staring with wide eyes, waiting for her to continue. 

"She's starting to wake up! Everyone can't fit in her cottage, but some people should come!"

"Well, Hajime and Nagito, duh! They were with her when she passed out!" Fuyuhiko glared.

"Right, this game shall be paused," Nagito announced. "Find another activity to pass the time while we're gone."

The two boys ran, dashing to Chiaki's cottage. Running in a dress was not fun. It looked cool, though. Hajime could appreciate that. They entered, and Chiaki was moving slightly. 

"I don't know exactly what's happening," Usami frowned.

Hajime ran to stand next to her, grabbing her hand. "Chiaki! Wake up! It's me, Hajime! Nagito and Usami are here, too!"

She continued stirring, as if she were having a nightmare. He didn't let go, holding her hand firmly. He started to feel hope return to him as she squeezed back.

Soon enough, she opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Hajime, then Nagito, back to Hajime.

"Hajime?"

"Y-you're ok!" He smiled. 

Hajime was shocked to see she was good again. Her eyes were full of life, not the deadness they were before. He was thankful the spell had been broken.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" She sat up.

"It's a long story. I'm just glad you're ok!"

"But, where am I? And who is that man?"

Hajime looked where she was pointing. It was at Nagito. He looked back at her.

"That's... that's Nagito. You know. Our friend."

She raised an eyebrow at this, then noticed the mess of games on the floor. "Geez, this room sure is messy. There isn't even Dr. Mario. A shame, really."

Suddenly, Hajime realized what happened. He looked at Chiaki in the eyes, her returning the favor. She was incredibly confused, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Haji? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're... you're back. You're back! You're back!!!"

Hajime let go of her hand and wrapped her into a tight embrace. He couldn't help himself from crying, resting his chin on her head. Chiaki didn't get it, but smiled and hugged him back anyway.

"You're back... you're back..."

"So, what's happening? Why are you wearing a dress again?" She yawned. "Why am I so tired..."

He let go of her, holding her hands. "I'll explain everything in the morning. You should get some rest."

She smiled and nodded. "I will."

"I'll head back to my own house," Usami left, seeming happy. 

Hajime and Nagito followed, giving their final waves as they walked out and shut the door. Hajime stared at the door, smiling.

"Your hope has returned," Nagito wiped the remaining tears off Hajime's face. 

"Heh, that obvious?"

"I wonder what Gundham was going to do," Nagito changed the subject, starting to walk back to he old building.

"Me too. His words got me nervous. Especially when he called my number."

"You were 7, huh?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know I wasn't 11?"

Nagito took out his stick, showing the '11' at the bottom. "Besides the one time I was King, I got 11 every single round."

"You and your luck," Hajime shook his head.

"My luck didn't pull through completely. I wanted to know what Gundham was gonna make us do. He said it was risky," he winked. 

Hajime rolled his eyes. "More importantly, I need to change back to my normal clothes."

"Really? You look good in a dress."

"Shut up."

They returned to the building, ready for whatever games were in store. Hajime couldn't focus, however. He was way too excited for tomorrow morning. To see Chiaki again. To hang out with her again. 

She really was back.


End file.
